Mistakes can make your life all the while
by Youko'sgirl16
Summary: Summary: Bella thought that she had an average life, but on her birthday she finds out that not only she’s a witch but she also engaged to marry a wizard named, Draco Malfoy... more in of the summary in the story. Haitis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or its Characters. I do however own Bella. I know Fred and Gorge left in the fifth book, but in my story they are still here and also are in the same year as Harry. This doesn't follow the six book at all.

Summary: Bella thought that she had an average life, but on her birthday she finds out that not only she's a witch but she also engaged to marry a wizard named, Draco Malfoy. She also has to go to a wizarding school called Hogwarts and there she meets the boy that she soon falls in love with. Wait what about Draco? How will he take the blow? Fred X OC.

"Blah" means some one is talking

_Blah_ means someone is thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm going to get what and I'm a… what!?**

"Bella hunny, please come down here a minute." My mother called. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep, but my mother wouldn't have any of that. "Isabella Celia Fans, Get downstairs this minute!" She yelled. Man I hated my name when she used it like that. I walk over to the railing and leaned across it.

"Okay, I'm up. I'll be down there in few." I yelled. I went back in my room and took a shower. When I was done, I changed into a black v-neck top that said in sliver letters **"Daddy's little angel"** on the front and on the back it said in faded gray letters, **"Not, more like the devil's."** I also wore some black low riders and chained belt. When I got downstairs I saw that my mother was talking to someone.

When people saw my mother and I walking down the street, they would wonder why didn't look alike. I just thought I got my looks from my father, I never knew because I never saw him. You see my mother walked out on him when I was but a year old.

This is what she looks like. She has long blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. I on the other hand have long curly black hair and pale emerald green eyes.

When I got to the bottom step I saw a man that I've never seen before standing beside her. He had the same curly black hair as me, but instead of green eyes he had brown.

"Hello Bella nice of you to finally grace us with your presences." My mother said looking at the man. "This is John Anderson. He is your father." I stood there in shock.

"My f-father?" She nodded, and the tears started flowing down my cheeks. " This is the best birthday present you've ever given me. Thank you mother." I said as I went to give me father a hug.

"Come, let us sit down, because there's more we need to tell you." She said as we went into the living room. As I sat down my mother began to speak. "Isabella what I'm about to tell is important."

"What is it mother?"

"That's just it I'm not your mother. You see Hun, you mother died giving birth to you." She said of course I was shocked. How could she keep something like this a secret form me, but I let her finish. "I met you father about a week later and I took care of you as your nanny."

"You real Name is Brooke Anderson. Jazlyn kidnapped you after she learned that you were to be wedded to one of her nephews." my father said.

"I took you to the muggle world…" I stopped my mother, no, Jazlyn.

"What's a muggle?" I asked interrupting her I was still trying to take all of this in.

"You remember the strange things that been happening." I nod "Well you're pure-blood witch, which is the highest in ranking. Then there are half bloods, which are a mix between a pureblood and a muggle. You also have muggle-born, which are muggles that have magical powers. At the bottom are muggles which are non-magical people." She said, "There is one more thing I need to tell you. You will be leaving with your father and will be put into a wizarding school called Hogwarts," she said. I got up, still in shock mine you, and went into my room without another word. I lay on my bed and screamed into the pillow.

"How could she just do something like this and expect me to be happy about it!" There was a knock on the door. _Oh great, what more did these people what to do to my already destoried life._ I thought. "Go Away!" I shouted.

"Brooke, it's John. Jazlyn told me to tell you to hurry up and pack. We are leaving in less than an hour. You are to be meeting with your soon-to-be husband and his family tonight. We will meet them at the station for Hogwarts tomorrow." He said and left. I quietly packed and headed back downstairs a waiting what would happen next.

>>FF

When we got to the Malfoy Mansion, it looked very dark and it looked like it came out of a cheap horror book. We quickly walked toward the door and knocked. A man with platinum blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes answered the door.

"Hello Lucius, this is my daughter Brooke." My father said. I gave a slight nod.

"Welcome Ms. Anderson. Please come in." He said as we enter into the parlor. I saw a women talking to a young boy who was the spiting image of his father, but had some characteristics of his mother also. He had his mother bluish-grey eyes and a darker platinum blonde hair than his father. "This is my wife Narcissa and my son, Draco." The woman walked over.

"Hello, my don't you look beautiful. You will make a fine wife indeed," she said as she gave me a hug. I stiffened some but I didn't think she seem to notice, and if she did she didn't say anything about it.

"Umm, thank I guess." I said with an uneasy feeling as she let got. I looked over at Draco and he walked over. I had a bad feeling that there was going to be blood shed in the near future between us.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Brooke Anderson." I said. I wanted to gag when he thought that I wasn't looking and looked me up and down. "Do you mine?" He gave me a smirk.

"Not at all."

"Well I do, so will you kindly stop." I replied as Mr. Malfoy walked over.

"We will need to get your things for the start of you new school year." he said as he led up to the fireplace. I looked at him with confusion. My father must of notice.

"We will be traveling be flow powder. All you have to say is 'Diagon Alley' you understand." I nodded and Mr. Malfoy turned to Draco.

"I want you to go first so you can show her how it's done" He nodded, took some green powder, and turned to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" he said as he though it into the fireplace. It turned green and Draco jumped into it.

"It's your turn." Mr. Malfoy said. I took some of the green power and did the same.

>>FF

The rest of the day had been uneventful. When we had gotten back I found out that my, oh so loving father and I would be staying at the Malfoy's Mansion. Oh Joy, note the sarcastium.

"You will be staying in the room by Draco." My father told me. "Draco can you show her were it is." He nodded, please to be the one that had gotten to show me to my room. When we reached the hall way he grabbed my arm and kissed me. I returned the favor by slapping him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He said holding his face.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?" I asked angrily.

"Because I was giving you a kiss good night." I glared at him.

"Don't ever think about trying something like that again." I said in a deathly calm voice as I went into my room and slammed the door. _What the hell. Who does he think he is? Just because I'm force to marry him does not give him the right to try and kiss me._ I thought angrily. I thought about what was in store for me tomorrow, as I lie across my bed. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I soon fell asleep. It had indeed, been a very long day and something told me I had a lot more in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

When someone is thinking it will be in bold.

My Father and I were waiting on the Malfoy family to some though the wall. I had only known Draco a day and already I hated his guts. I had on a red tank-top with a blue jacket covering it and was wearing blue jeans.

My dad had gave me a disapproving look, not because of the outfit it self, but because of the colors. He told me that an Anderson should wear only black, green and sliver. He had on a green t-shirt and black pants on. He was also wearing a jacket that was a jade green.

"Dad please I can go on the train now?" I moaned for the hundredth time.

"No, see there they are now." He said as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came over with Draco close behind. When he saw me, he just smirked that smirked that I had really come to hate with a passion.

Draco had on a long green sleeve shirt and black pants, and his father had on the same.

His mother had on a jade green skirt, a black blouse, and a sliver jacket. Man, they sure really love silver, green, and black.

"Hello John, Brooke." Lucius said.

"Hello Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco." My father said as I gave a nod.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and I must really be going. I don't want to miss the train." I said with a fake sweet voice while mentally I was trying not to gag at all the kindness I had shown them.

"Yes, run along." Mrs. Malfoy told us like we were six instead of sixteen. "We will see you at Christmas Break." She said as she gave Draco a kiss on the forehead and gave me a hug before they left.

"Come on." I said as I started running towards the train. Once inside Draco grabbed my arm and I looked at him and then my arm. "What the hell. Let go!" I said though gritted teeth.

"You are to stay away from a boy with a scar that is in shaped of a lighting bolt. He will have two cronies right behind him. One is a muggle lover and the other is a mud blood." I glared.

"Are you forgetting that I use to be one of those so called mud bloods?" I said. "Now I will say it again. Let me go." Oh he's just asking for it.

"No"

"And why the hell not?" I could see another smirk forming. I'm about five seconds from punching him in the face if he doesn't let go of me now! I thought as I grinded my teeth.

"You will be sitting with me." He said or more like commanded.

"Oh Hell no. That won't happen." I said as I punched him in his right eye. He quickly let go of my arm and went to find an empty compartment. When I found one, I sat down and began thinking how my life to a bad turn. After I had reviewed everything, I let out a sigh. Man, my life really took a turn for the worst if that is what I have to deal with once we are married. I really am starting to hate my life. If only Mia was here.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I think fate must really like me because just then the door slid open reviling two boys and a girl. At once I realized who the girl was. "Mia?!" Her real name was Hermione Maria Granger, but I just called her Mia as she called me Bella. She looked at me with a shocked expression that not only you could see her chocolate brown eyes but on her face as well.

"Bella what are you doing here?" She asked. I got a good look at her. Her long brown hair had been straightened. She had on a light brown blouse that had complemented her hair and eyes and also had on blue jeans.

"I should be asking you that same question." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Um, Hermione, who is this?" One of the boys said. I looked at him. He had short black hair that was barely covering a lighting-shaped scar. He had very bright green eyes. By the look of things he fit the description that Draco had given me the earlier before I punched him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I looked over at the other boy.

The other boy had short fire-red hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black pants.

"Bella, Isabella Fans. That is until yesterday." I said with venom dripping a pond each word.

"What do you mean?" The other boy asked.

"Yea, Bella what's up? I haven't seen you the mad since you punch Joshua out for call me a slut three years ago." Hermione said.

"I on my sixteenth birthday yesterday, which I thought was going to be fun boy, I was wrong. I found out that my real name is Brooke Anderson, and that I'm a witch. Not just any witch a pureblood." I said not wanting to say that I was also married to Malfoy.

"Aren't you forgetting one little thing?" A voice said. Why the hell does he to be here. **The Fates may like me, but God, you must really hate me up there.** I thought.

"Malfoy." I growled as he and two other people came into the compartment. By the looks on their faces I gathered that they were idiots and that they were also his cronies.

"What do you want Malfoy." The black head said.

"I came for Brooke." He replied.

"What do you want with Bella?" Hermione said.

"He's my fiancé." I mumbled it under my breath.

"What was that Brooke? I don't think they heard you." Draco said.

"You want a matching black eye." I said as I started forming a fist. His eyes widen and he quickly covered his right eye. "Besides I think black and blue make a good look for you." I said.

"Nice one Bella." The redhead said laughing. Draco glared at him and looked at me.

"Shut it Weasel." He said.

"Make me." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Lets go Bella, I told you not to associate yourself with Weasel, Potter, and that mud blood." I stood up a grabbed him by his sleeves.

"For you information, that mud blood has a name, and second she happens to be my best friend. Also I can sit were ever the hell I want and I don't take orders from you. So if I was you, who thank god, I'm not. I would leave before I really do give you another black eye." I threatened and pushed him into one of his lackeys.

"I'll deal with you later." A visibly shaken Draco said as he straightened himself and left with his lackeys. I plopped myself back into my seat. Once he was gone, Hermione looked at me. I swore I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"What does you mean that you're his fiancé?" She said outrage.

"Does it look like I want to be engage to him? It was our fathers' doing." I reasoned. That seemed to calm her down some. "I can't believe I have to marry that imbecile." I said with a sigh.

"Man do I feel sorry for you." The red head said.

"What I don't under stand is why Lucius Malfoy is having his son marry a muggle-born." The black head said

"There is one thing wrong with that, and that is that I'm a pure blood." I said as Hermione looked at me.

"Wait a minute I thought you were muggle-born?" I shook my head.

"I thought so too until I found out yesterday." I sighed. I seem to be doing a lot today.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my friends. This is Harry potter and Ronald Weasley." She said as she pointed to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet some one who can also tell off Malfoy and make him want to wet his pants." Ron said. "Man I haven't seen him that afraid of someone, well, not since Hermione punched him in the third year." I looked at her.

"So that was the Malfoy you were talking about " She gave a nod. "Ladies and gents, I think we found a new punching bag." Everyone in the compartment laughed. Hermione had told me about her school; the only thing she left out was that it was a magical one.

"Hello…Um."

"Just call her Bella, I think it would be best." Hermione said

"Hello then Bella."

"The pleasure is all mine." I said. "Man, I just met Malfoy yesterday and already I hate his guts." Hermione just laughed.

"I know that you mean, but I had to endure it for five going six years now." She said

"This is all still new to me." replied

>>FF 2 Hours >

"Hey Bella, I almost forgot, here's you birthday gift. I was going to send it yesterday, but something came up." She said as she handed me small box.

"You know for some one who is supposed to smart, you sure are forgetful." I responded. That earned me a glare. I just shrugged and opened that box and saw a sliver necklace with a sliver book and star at the end.

"That's cool." Harry said.

"Well at least you didn't get me anything gold like last time." I joked as I gave her a hug. On my last birthday she had gave me a gold bracelet. That was when I found out that I was very allergenic to it. Let's just say that things didn't go well.

"Well we should get ready. The train is about to top in fifth-teen minutes." Harry said as we got up and went into the changing rooms. Hermione and I were do, we were done went back into the compartment.

"I really hope you get into Gryffindor with us." Hermione said.

"Huh, what's that?" I asked.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, who are brave and who has courage like a lion. Slytherin who are sly and cunning like a snake. Hufflepuff are fun and outgoing, and Ravenclaw are quite but, smart." She said as Harry and Ron came in. "Each person is put into a different House according to what skill would fit. With Harry's skills he could have been in Slytherin or Gryffindor, Ron's just Gryffindor, and as for myself, I could have been placed and Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw." I gave slight nod.

"I could see that happening." I said.

"Don't forget to tell her about the years." Ron said.

"I was getting to that Ronald." She responded.

"I hate it when you call me that." He glared.

"Anyways, each person is out into different years by age. It ranges for first years or eleven year olds to seven year or seventeen years old. We are sixth years." She said.

"Let me guess Malfoy is in Slytherin." they nod. "Well that's settle I take anything over Slytherin. I don't want to be stuck with Malfoy twenty-four seven." I said

"You know that you will be stuck with him after you get married right." Ron said and Hermione hit him over the head. "What was that for?"

"Idiot, did you have to said that." She said glaring.

"Thanks for the reminder." I said sarcastically as the train came to a complete stop.

"Come on. Let's go." Harry said as I followed blindly behind Ron, Harry, and Hermione to some horse drawn carriages.


	3. An

_Hey this is YG speaking and I'm sorry to say that all my stories at the moment are going to be on a breif pause as I have a major write's block and added to the fact that my computer is down and not working. once again I am truly sorry to all of my fans out there that read my stories. _

_ your beloved writer,_

_ YG_


End file.
